Microfilmed information is commonly incorporated in a plastic card of billfold size so that it can be conveniently carried by a person. The most usual application for this is an emergency card wherein the microfilm carries pertinent medical information. In the event of emergency, the medical information is immediately available to the treating physician. It is essential, of course, that the treating physician have some means for reading the microfilmed information. In the past it has been necessary for such means to be separately available; which is to say that the person carrying the emergency card does not carry any means for reading same. Unfortunately, in many cases the treating physician does not have any readily available means for reading the microfilmed information.
It is an object of this invention to insure that a means for reading the microfilmed information is in every case immediately available.
Another object of this invention is to provide a microfilm reading means which is carried by the same card which carries the microfilmed information.
Another object of the invention is to provide a microfilm reading means which is incorporated in the card which carries the microfilmed information.
These and other objects are effected by the invention as will be apparent from the following description taken in accordance with the accompanying drawings, forming a part of this application.